


Spice Up the Hunt

by aeriamamaduck



Series: Dragon Age II [6]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Blue-Purple Hawke, Circle Mage Bethany Hawke, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Mark of the Assassin DLC, Public Display of Affection, Siblings, Wyvern antics, almost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: A flirty Hawke and a grumpy Fenris featuring Tallis and a very DONE Bethany.





	

Hours of wandering about the forest, searching for all manner of ridiculous bait, all for the sake of a heist Garrett couldn’t resist. Fenris glared at the back of the man’s head, wondering why he’d jumped at this challenge. Fenris’s instincts told him there was something off, and it was very likely Tallis. The elf gave evasive answers and covered them up with the sort of nonsense Garrett often spouted.

No wonder he was getting on with her so well.

Garrett slowed down to let Tallis get ahead and then fell into step beside Bethany. He leaned over to whisper into his sister’s ear, her eyes narrowing in a brief glare before she sighed and picked up the pace to walk beside Tallis.

Smirking, Garrett waited for Fenris to catch up and sauntered beside him. His eyes were glowing with some sort of mischief, and it both charmed and warned Fenris that the man had something up his sleeve. Garrett leaned closer and murmured, “I got Bethany to distract Tallis. Let’s run to those bushes and mimic the wyverns.”

Fenris’s ears burned, recalling the shrill sounds of the mating pair a while back. “What, so she can come looking for us? I think not.”

Garrett curled his arm around Fenris’s, nuzzling their cheeks together and drawing a growl from the elf. “Still mad at me?”

He gave the man an irritated glance. “Of course I am. It was one thing to accept the Duke’s invitation, but another to engage in a heist. It’s completely reckless.”

Unfortunately Garrett merely gave him an easy shrug. “It’ll be fine. Bethany and I are good at this kind of thing. Besides, you can’t deny the view’s gorgeous.”

They both turned towards the sprawling verdant vista that included a clear lake dotted with lily pads. Were it not for the fact that they were practically tempting fate with these wyverns, Fenris would have enjoyed what could have been a peaceful stroll. “It _is_ beautiful,” he said grudgingly.

He felt a tiny gust of air at his nape and heard Garrett inhale deeply. “Mmm.”

He turned to give him a confused look. “What?”

Garrett smiled at him, a smile of utter wonder that never failed to make heat rise to Fenris’s face. “You smell amazing.”

He began to duck his head towards Fenris’s neck, but the elf held him at bay by the shoulders. “Kindly refrain! I’ve no wish to make a display in front of these witless hunters.”

Garrett asked with a pout, “You’re sure? It might be your last chance to engage in mad lovemaking out in the open air.”

“And a ghast may jump out and surprise us. What fun.”

Garrett grimaced. “Point taken.”


End file.
